Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings
by kiwi4me
Summary: Who knew a simple kiss can cause such a fuss? Maybe there is something else there hidden within this 'war?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

_**

* * *

**_

Declaring War

"Hey Naruto… what the heck are you doing?" she asked with her long blonde hair swaying behind her as she walked toward him. He looked up to see her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing…" he said almost confused turning back down to continue his reading. He kept quiet knowing that she was still staring at him. He almost flinched at the contact from her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you… reading?" she asked almost in awe looking over his shoulder as she leaned onto him. She began reading a part of the book where he was already halfway at doing.

"… Those who fight for glory and fame would never be heroes…" Ino begun then paused thinking to her self before finishing, "… those who fight without the thought of wealth, but of love and care… are true heroes…"

She just stared at what she read in deep thought before her eyes caught hers. She almost gasps at their closeness, they were nose to nose, but Ino caught herself before she turned away from his face to the book missing the slight blush upon his cheeks. She lifts her arm over his shoulder to point at the sentence that she had just read a few seconds ago.

"So Naruto… you want to be enlightened or something?" she asked confused turning to face him once more. He blushed as he was feeling embarrassed turning his face to face hers. He stared into her mesmerizing blue pools feeling his face heat up a little more as he sniffed in her relaxing scent.

"Naruto?" she asked one eyebrow lifted in confusion as he gave no answer. Naruto quickly caught himself before he turned his face away from her as he closed the book. Ino lifted her finger before Naruto slammed the book quickly backing out of the chair.

"I gotta go Ino…" he said as he pushed the chair back into its place. Before he was able to turn, he felt a tug on his arm so he turned to face her angered expression.

"What the hell is up with you lately?" she asked in a harsh tone. He just stared at her feeling a glint of anger upon his own eyes.

"Why the hell do you care?" he asked calmly, but his eyes showed anger that Ino knew well of. He tugged his arm free from her grip and her eyes narrowed staring straight into him.

"Naruto…" she said sounding cold and calm at the same time, "… look, you know it's been like… 4 years since the Hokage… you know…" she began to say as she stared into his depressed angry eyes.

"Stop Ino…" Naruto said turning back around until she ran up in front of him with her hands to her hips leaning forward close to his face.

"You need to move on, we all did…" she finally said relaxing her posture, but her face was still close so he could hear her clearly.

"I know…" he said almost like a whisper. He could feel tears forming and forcing its way to the corner of his eyes, but in no way he was going to let it fall… especially in front of Ino of all people.

"I'm sorry Naru…" she begun to say until she felt someone bump into her causing her to lose her balance. Since her face was so close to his, the push made their faces touch, lips first. Both wide eyed as they parted lips quickly just staring at one another.

"Oops, sorry…" a brown haired boy called out as he ran off leaving Ino's hands balled in fists.

"That stupid… little… boy…!" she screamed through gritted teeth before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto giving her a simple nervous smile.

"I never knew Ino…" he said laughing nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about dork?" she asked confused why he was so nervous around her now.

"You know… that you wanted to kiss me," he said laughing causing Ino to blush.

"W… what!" she screamed pulling his hand off her shoulder glaring at him.

"It's okay Ino! Just admit it, you wanted to kiss me!" he said practically screaming in laughter as he grabbed his stomach from craps.

"Now look it here Naruto!" she said grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her. Her eyes were angry and piercing. She was about to say something, but he caught her lips causing her to gasp as he stole the kiss. She let him go and pushed him away looking at his confused, surprise, and… confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked confusion in her tone as he stared at the dirty blonde male. He just shrugged his shoulders as he gave his usual grin before running off leaving a confused female behind.

Naruto entered his room, placed his book onto the table, took off his shirt and plopped laying back first onto the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking…" he told himself as he rubbed his head. He lifts his other hand to touch his heart to feel the rapid beating of it pumping against his chest.

_I admit… she has gotten very pretty after the years… maybe even beautiful… yeah she is beautiful…_ he said to himself pondering why he done an inappropriate act, _she's different too… she's not as loud… but still bossy… still Ino…_ he finally concluded that he was liking her more and more.

"Heh… wondered what she's thinking?" he asked grinning into the silence in his room before heading to the shower to cool himself down.

Ino sat in her room touching her lips. She was confused and feeling very uneasy about the whole situation.

_Stupid Naruto! What the hell is he doing?_ She screamed inside, _why the hell did he kiss me? I mean… I admit that we've gotten closer throughout the years, but… he freakin kissed me!_

She was having a hard time thinking clearly as she gave out a growl laying her head against the pillow. _Stupid, stupid!_ She kept telling herself angrily before putting the pillow over her head to cover her scream of defeat.

_If he thinks he has won, he better think again!_ She said to herself with determination before a smirk appeared upon her face.

"I don't lose easily Naruto Uzumaki, you better be prepared for war," and with that she headed for a nice steamy shower to help ease the tension in her body smiling the whole time.

* * *

Finally i finished the first part! LOL!

well another Naruto and Ino fanfic! i just love these two!

well let me know what you all think so far!

reviews and everything else is helpful! thank yous!

love,

..kiwi4me..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**Lucky Fool**_

Naruto woke up yawning as he sat up with arms stretched out reaching for the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes softly before heading to the bathroom. Once he put on his usual attire, he headed out into the warm sun. He breathed in the nice air as the small breeze blew by swiftly through his hair. He headed to the usual Ramen Shop to eat some breakfast; after all… ramen can be eaten for all three meals... right?

He noticed his teammate sitting with a couple of other people so he decided to join them.

"Hi guys! Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked giving them his usual happy grin before sitting down next to Kiba.

"Oi, Naruto! We were just talking about you," the messy brown haired friend said smirking.

"Why the hell were you guys talking about me?" he asked confused.

"Neji and Tenten said they saw you kissing Ino," the pink haired teammate said straightforwardly causing the blonde to blush.

"Wh… what… I…" Naruto begun to say, but knew he was unable to get away from the situation.

"So you did then?" Kiba asked as all four friends looked at him causing him to feel nervous and uneasy.

_Oh crap…_ he thought as a sweat drop fell down the side of his face.

"Sorry I was late…" Ino said walking up to the group before noticing all of them staring intensely at her.

"I… Ino…" Naruto said nervously, but his eyes were begging for her to rescue him.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked confused sitting next to Sakura.

"Ino, did Naruto kiss you?" Neji said plainly instead of asking it like a question. His arms crossed in front of his chest staring at the female blonde with the rest of the eyes.

"Why the hell do you guys want to know?" she asked almost surprised.

"Just answer…" Kiba demanded as their heads leaned in closer to hear the answer.

"If you guys really want to know…" she begun as she stared at Naruto who was just watching her, "… I kissed him." Her friends' mouth dropped hearing those words.

"What?! No way!" Sakura said mouth hanging wide opened. She could tell they all were shocked even Naruto who wanted to protest and say that he in fact initiated the kiss, but Ino kicked him under the table causing him to yelp in pain. Ino Yamanaka is always the one to make the first move, always!

"Wow…" was all that Tenten said as the rest of them recovered. They ordered their meal and begun to eat it. Sakura and Ino were talking about why she was late.

"You know Sakura… those fanboys can be distracting you know…" she said winking at her friend as she giggled. Naruto just looked across the table to see her just laughing away like nothing happened between them. Yeah it was just a kiss, but still… that was something! He felt a nudge at his side and turned to see Kiba eyeing him.

"Naruto… was it nice?" he asked whispering low enough for him to hear. Naruto just smiled chuckling before he nodded.

"Lucky bastard," Kiba said laughing before he continued eating his meal.

_I am aren't I…?_ Naruto said smiling as he looked at the angelic like female across from him before he continued eating his bowl of ramen.

All six of them left the place before they had to separate one another.

"Well, we gotta get going now," Kiba said as he started walking off with Neji and Tenten.

"Yeah, Kiba said he wanted to challenge Neji so I'm just going along for the ride," she winked as the three of them said goodbyes.

"Well… I gotta go too… Tsunade is probably waiting for me," Sakura said giving off a sigh before walking off.

Naruto waited until none of their friends were close enough to hear the conversation that they would be having.

"What the hell was that about inside?" Naruto asked staring at the blonde female. She just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently with a wicked smile.

"You know what I mean…" Naruto said leaning closer to her, "… about the kiss."

"What? You want to kiss me?" she shouted out faking a surprise look, "… why Naruto, I already GAVE you a kiss!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled through gritted teeth. He faked a smile at the villagers walking by.

"Naruto, you don't get it do you?" she asked leaning close so he was the only one to hear. He looked at her confused.

"I always make the first move no matter what and yesterday…" she said grabbing his arm, "… was an innocent act… wasn't it?" she said squeezing it as she finished. She had an extremely terrifying glare with an evil smile to finish her feature. Naruto winced at the pain on his arm, but realized something.

"Are you saying that you liked it?" he asked smirking at her. She squeezed his arm harder and her nails were piercing through his skin.

"OW!" he screamed ripping her hand away from his arm, "… geez it was just a question!"

"Look Naruto," she begun to say staring straight into his deep blue eyes, "… you should have never kissed me…"

Naruto looked at her for a while as she had her hands on her hips. The wind blew softly playing with her golden hair as well as her purple outfit.

"Wow…" he stated without thinking causing Ino to stare at her confused once again.

"Wow what?" she asked then finished, "… oh, you like me don't you Naruto!" she said teasingly as she winked at him.

"N… No…" he stuttered out nervously, "… I was just saying wow that…" he looked around and grinned finishing off his sentence, "… you think I like you! You must be crazy or something!"

Naruto laughed receiving an angry look on the other blondes face.

_How dare him… I am beautiful and damn him! If he rather play like this then fine!_ Ino screamed in her head before calming herself.

"Naruto," she said moving closer to him as she grabbed his arm, "… did I hurt you?" she asked with so much concern and helpfulness in her eyes that she even fooled herself.

"U… um… I'm okay…" Naruto said a little confused where the angry Ino went. She smiled to herself at her great acting skills.

"Come to my house Naruto, I'll fix you up," she offered grabbing his hand in hers as she led the way.

On the way there, Ino had a sweet smile upon her face that Naruto was so confused he had no idea what is going on.

_Ino is offering to fix my wound…? I don't have any wound! Is this just a way to get me alone? Or is she planning something?_ He asked himself over and over as he kept staring at her. She turned to catch Naruto staring at her and all she did was smile wider causing Naruto to blush.

_Don't fall in love with her! DO NOT FALL FOR HER! Do NOT!_ He kept telling himself but it seems as if he is slipping. There fingers were interlocked with one another like couples would have, but they weren't couples, or even best friends… they are just two people who knew each other and nothing more, or so he wished it to be but feelings can definitely change things unexpectedly.

* * *

Yay! i finally got the second up! yay! but hm... let me know what ya'll think casue i think that this was a like a... filling or something...

but let me know!

the third will be up soon and i think is pretty devious... i mean, its Ino afterall!!

love,

kiwi4me


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**A Trick?**_

When they arrived at her house, she opened it to let him in.

"Come in Naruto," she said so politely that Naruto really is confused.

"Okay, where is the Ino I know?" he asked turning to face her. She closed the door softly and turned to meet his eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm never nice?" she asked teary eyed.

"Wh… what? No!" he said waving his hands back and forth in front of him as if to say 'No, don't cry!'

"No I'm not nice?" she said as a simple tear fell down one of her beautiful eyes. She wiped it slowly so he was able to feel regretful.

_At this point I would have punched him so hard in the face! But stay cool…_ she told herself.

"No, I mean, you are nice…" he said walking closer to her, "… its just… different…"

He grabbed her into an embrace that he felt like she need, but little does he know… he was falling straight into her trap.

"It's okay Naruto… go ahead and sit down while I go get the bandages and all…" she said walking away slowly. He watched her confused and surprised at the same time.

_I wonder why she cried… and…_ he started to tell himself before he heard a scream.

"Ino!" he screamed running around the corner to see her on the floor. He ran up to her and looked at her concerned and noticed a cut on her shoulder.

"How the heck did this happen?" he asked confused. He didn't sense anyone…

"Grab the kit! Its over there…" she said pointing to the closet a little bit away. He ran over there, grabbed the box, and then ran back to where Ino was. He quickly opened the kit and cleaned her shoulder with a moistened cloth inside. He could fell her smooth skin as his fingers glide itself against her shoulder. He turned his head a little and noticed her eyes. They were hypnotizing him, no... they were screaming at him to kiss her.

_NO! I can't! This is Ino of all people! Even though I'm over Sakura… I can't go and fall for this girl!_ He screamed at himself as he turned away from her gaze blushing. She noticed this and a smile appeared across her face.

_This is going to be so easy…_ she thought to herself as he bandaged the wound up.

"Thank you Naruto…" she said as he felt her breath hit his neck and quickly, he retreated back.

"It was nothing Ino…" he said getting up off the floor, but Ino grabbed his hand.

"Naruto, let me see your arm," she demanded with a smiled pulling him back down. He nodded and sat in front of her. He took off his jacket and showed the finger marks that she incrusted in him.

"Wow…" she said softly before grabbing a clean wet cloth from the box. She washed it up softly as she cleaned off the dried blood trails. She could feel Naruto staring at her and she didn't show any anger or irritation like she normally would, instead her face was calm and soft. She lifts her eyes to meet his and he blushed slightly before facing in a different direction.

"There…" she said finishing it off.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a grin, "… you're good at this."

He touched the bandage that wrapped around his arm. When he looked up Ino was practically in front of his face.

"Hey Naruto…" she said softly leaning against his chest.

"Y... yeah…?" Naruto manage to say moving his head farther back from hers.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked innocently looking straight into his eyes. He flinched a bit when she touched his cheeks feeling it warm up. She moved her head closer to his and he was frozen.

_She wants to… she wants to kiss me?!_ He yelled at himself to get the heck out of there, but his legs and body wont move.

"Naruto…" she spoke into his ears, "… you didn't answer me…" she finished as she nibbled his ear lobes. Naruto gulped down hard and felt his face flush so red that he never thought would be possible.

"I…" he begun to say but Ino pushed him down causing him to hit his head against the wooden floor.

"What the…" he screamed, but Ino interrupted him.

"Let's play a game Naruto…" she said smirking like her usual self. She was sitting on top of him and knew she had the advantage.

"A game…?" he asked now even more confused than before.

_What the hell is with this girl!_ He exclaimed to his self wondering what the heck is she thinking about.

"Yeah," she said leaning her head close to his, "… let's see how long it would be…" she paused leaning in ever so closer, "… for you to resist…" their lips were so close that Naruto felt like he could taste her already.

"… My kiss…" she finished before leaning in placing her lips against his. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She touched his face running her thumb against his whiskers. He moved his hand up to her back pushing her into him more. She gently pulled out knowing that it would leave Naruto wanting more. She just stared at him smiling happily to herself, wow was she good. She could tell by the way Naruto was looking at her that he wanted to kiss her again.

"It begins right now," she added getting off him and grabbing the kit to put back into it's place. He looked at her and felt a bit dizzy from such an intense kiss. He stumbled as he got up causing Ino to laugh at him.

"Don't laugh!" he said out of his daze. He grabbed her and pushed her against the closet door. She just kept the smile on her face watching him resist kissing her. He knew about the game; _do not kiss her! You can't lose! You never lose! You can resist! She is just a girl after all!_ He told himself as he got off her and smirked.

"I wont lose that easily Ino! Believe it!" he said before grabbing his jacket and walked out of her house.

"Whatever you say Naruto," she said laughing to herself, "… this is way too easy, if he can actually resist me… which I know he won't, there are other things up my sleeves." She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

* * *

Haahaaha! Ino is so crazy and smart hahahaha, hang around Shika too long lmao!

but anywho, wait for the next one, Naruto is getting very sneaky... haaahaa!

i'm too weird...

love,

kiwi4me


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**I Won**_

After the intense kiss from Ino, he couldn't stop thinking of her, wanting to taste those luscious lips again.

"Damn her!" he screamed in his room. He paced back and forth trying to think of something to get rid of her from his mind, but nothing seemed to be working. So finally he gave up and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes to see her oceanic blue eyes with her soft colored skin, her long blonde hair, and those beautiful lips.. he opened his eyes immediately and shook the thought of her away.

"Stupid Ino…" he said in a low tone and rubbed his head. He has to stay away form her, or else he would probably give in. there has to be a way… a way for him to end up wining this useless game, this pathetic war of hers.

"Geez! It was just a stupid peck on the lips and she makes it seem like her whole reputation is on the line… damn girl…" he murmured under gritted teeth. He sat up and washed his face with cold water hoping it would help relax him. He looked into the mirror and smiled at himself.

_Hm… I got an idea…_ he said to himself as his smile grew wider into a grin. He grabbed a towel and headed back into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. He couldn't help smiling because he had thought up a plan to get her to kiss him so then he won.

"If you think you won Ino then you're wrong!" he exclaimed laughing to himself before walking into the steaming air.

The next day was cloudy as if it would rain any minute. She was in the flower shop sighing to herself.

"It's so freakin boring…" she said as she looked out of the window where the door was. She could tell that it was getting dark so early meaning rain could be coming any minute.

_Damn… no customers and now… it's going to rain…_ she thought sighing once more. She headed to the back to where the pots and all were on the ground.

"Well… I guess I should put these things away…" she said bending down to pick some off the floor. She headed over to where the pots were to place the new ones next to them. She then heard the bell above the flower shop door ring.

"A CUSTOMER!" she screamed excitedly running over to the counter.

"Welcome to…" she begun to say but noticed Shikamaru standing there, "… oh…"

"Oh?" he asked with no expression of surprise.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" she asked giving him a smile. He just watched her for a bit before he asked a question that was on his mind.

"Ino, I heard that you kissed Naruto…" he stated before lifting an eyebrow, "… did you?"

Ino just stared at him for a moment before laughing causing Shikamaru to sigh.

"You did," he answered his own question looking away from the blonde smiling at him.

"Don't worry Shika! It meant nothing anyways," she assured him patting his shoulder. He just took another glance at her before facing her.

He nodded and crossed his arms in front if his chest as he sighed once again.

"We have a misson in two days, so you should be prepared," he insisted knowing Ino whould take forever.

"Okay," Ino said smiling in reassurance, "… thanks for telling me before hand. Oh by the way..."

He waited interested in what she had to say. She leaned into his ears to whisper what her plans were with the blonde friend.

Naruto arrived at the flower shop when he noticed Ino leaning into Shikamaru, but what are they doing?

_Is she… is she nibbling his ear lobe like she did to him? Is she playing a game with him too? Is there something else than friends between them…? _Naruto couldn't help but envy Shikamaru… he was a genius and he was a true leader and he is so close to Ino… Naruto stopped himself and erased everything from his mind. Why in the world was he thinking of her? He has to get it together for his plan to work. He looked at them once more and noticed a smile upon Shikamaru's face. He then walked out saying farewell to his best friend. Naruto watched as Ino waved bye standing at the door.

For some reason, he felt angry, or was it jealousy…? He jumped down from the branch after Ino walked back into the store. This is it… he has to get it together and execute his plan. He walked into the store to see Ino's back.

"So you came…" she said softly before placing the trimmers down.

_Does he think I'm stupid? I knew it was him! He let a bit of himself be sense…!_ She told herself smiling. He walked around the room a bit confused as to what he wanted to do. It seems like his plan to make Ino kiss him just flew out of the door once he entered her territory.

"Um…" he began to say looking around at the flowers.

_So many flowers… pink, red, white…_ his eyes kept wondering around the room as she gazed at him.

"Naruto…" she said as she walked closer to him, "… why'd you come? Did you want to kiss me so soon?" she asked giving him a seductive smile.

He wanted to wipe the smile off her face and do so many things to her, but he mentally slapped himself for thinking of such things. He put on his 'A Game' face on and gave her a smile of his own.

"Maybe Ino, but I can tell that you want to kiss me," he said smirking at her slight blush upon her cheeks.

"Oh and how do you know that?" she asked trying not to lose her cool. He just kept smiling at her as she moved closer to him.

"Because I do…" he said giving off his usual grin that he is so famously known for. She couldn't help but smile before moving closer.

As she did so, she was only centemeters away from him, but then she felt a kick to her shin causing her to fall foward catching Naruto's lips and only to see Naruto's eyes. She couldn't speak because their lips were together and touching meaning… they were kissing.

She quickly pushed Naruto off her. Flames exposed it's self in her eyes as her hands begin to closed itself into a fist. Then she realized that she had won, so instead she gave off a happy smile.

"I won," she said smirking at Naruto who kept smiling.

"Nope, I did," he stated laughing at her confused expression.

* * *

Geez, these two... what can we do? LMAO!

So here it is! Um... next chapter will be interesting... new game?

MUAHAHA! Please review and ALL!

love,

kiwi4me


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**Stupid Feelings **_

"What?! no I did! You kissed me!" she said anger taking over quickly. He just kept laughing then stopped when he felt a fist to his shoulder.

"Okay, well you said if I could resist kissing you right?" he asked trying to explain why he won.

"Yeah, that's the game plan…" she said softly wondering where this is leading to.

"Well… technically, you kiss me!" he said happily grinning.

"What?!" she was now confused and unsure how she kissed him except…

"You cheated!" she exclaimed angrily, "… you kicked me on purpose!"

"Yep, but I didn't kiss back, meaning that I won and you lost!" he laughed pointing at her.

"You stupid little…!" she said in between clenched teeth. Naruto noticed this and avoided her punches. She kept at it and Naruto kept backing up until they reached the back where storage was.

"Stop Ino!" Naruto tried to say but she was so angry that he couldn't do anything but avoid getting his head smashed.

"Damn, Ino! Listen, stop already!" Naruto screamed at her, but she screamed back.

"Naruto! You stupid little cheater! You can't expect me to accept defeat, do you!" she screamed angrily as her fist swung harder. Naruto had no idea what he was going to do but whatever it was, he better do it soon. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her but she was starting to kick him in the shins. He tried avoiding them as best he could but slipped on something and fell on top of her.

Ino at this point was too tired to fight back and laid motionlessly on the floor. Naruto stared at her and wondered if she was hurt or something. Her eyes were dull and she wasn't fighting back like she would. He moved his head closer to her and before he knew it, her hand pushed his head down to place his lips on hers.

He was now kissing her and even though her hand stopped pushing, he continued doing it. She kissed back nonetheless and they made out on the floor. Her hands were running through his tangled hair and one of his hands running up her leg. Before it went too far, they both stopped and breathed in one another's scent.

"Now were even," she said giggling. He couldn't help but smile back chuckling as well. He couldn't help but want to continue their kiss and probably something more than just kisses.

His body was still on top of hers as he stared into those bright blue orbs. He was taken away from how beautiful it was.

_How come I never realized this…_ he thought.

"Maybe because you never looked," she said startling him. He got off immediately and stood up offering a hand for her. She grabbed it and stood up as he blushed immediately at their contact.

"How did you…" he began to say but received a face from Ino that made him stop.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

_Then does this mean she… she heard that I wanted to make love to her! Wait stop thinking like that you pervert! _Naruto screamed at himself and mentally slapped himself five times. Being around the OLD PERVERT didn't help at all.

Ino headed to the counter again, before calling behind her.

"Oi, Naruto, I'm closing up… you want to get stuck in here?" she asked playfully as he headed out the door and waited for her. She walked out after placing everything where it should be then locked the door.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home…" she said noticing the clouds being form for a storm coming.

"Um… yeah…" he said rubbing his head. He wanted to hang out with her, to hold her and kiss her again, but he knew it isn't possible.

"Well, I'll see you later Naruto!" she exclaimed as she walked away. He watched her hair swing back and forth as the wind plays with it. He couldn't help staring at her and quickly looked away when she turned back around.

"Oh Naruto," she called out remembering something, "… how about another game?"

"Um… okay…" he said with a nod. Her smile widens and her eyes sparkled as if taking over the moon and stars.

"I bet you will be back here in two days," she said confidently. Naruto just looked at her like she was crazy, but suddenly placed a large grin.

"That's an easy bet Ino! I will win… again," he added laughing as she just smirked at him.

"Okay, I'll see you in two days," she called out turning to leave.

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled so she was able to hear him. He couldn't help but smile thinking to himself how easy it was to win this stupid battle between them.

* * *

Sorry for making it so short! i will be updating soon okay?

just be patient and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading still!

love you all!

love,

kiwi4me


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**Did I lose?**_

The next couple of days were quiet but still dark and cloudy, except the fact that it was a female Huuga's birthday.

_Damn it… I wonder what she wants? I hope it's not flowers…_ Naruto thought as he hid behind a bush to overhear Hinata's conversation with Sakura.

"So Hinata, happy birthday!" the pink haired girl said happily as she handed her a present.

"Th.. thank you Sakura," Hinata said blushing slightly. She opened it to see a silver necklace with an angel pendent. Hinata was so surprised that she just looked at it wide eyed and mouth hanging. She stared at the necklace, then at her friend and back at the necklace.

"You're welcome Hinata!" she said giggling. Hinata just gave her a hug and smiled brightly.

"So what else did you get so far?" Sakura asked. Hinata just smiled and told her what her family gave her and her friends.

"Kiba and Shino gave me a card that says they are happy that I am in their team," Hinata said happily, "… Neji, Tenten, and Lee gave me a very pretty fan…" she continued, "… Ino was so kind, she gave me a silver bracelet with a star encrusted on it…" she finished as Sakura smiled at her happiness.

"And Naruto…?" Tsunade's apprentice asked. Hinata grew silent for a moment and Sakura knew he hadn't given her anything yet.

"That Naruto…" she said with eyes enraged at his stupidity.

"It's okay Sakura…" Hinata said with such sadness that she wasn't able to cover up.

"Well… if you did want something from him, what would it be?" Hinata thought for a moment about her friend's question.

"Well.. um…" the Huuga girl didn't really know what to say.

"You want a kiss from him?" Sakura asked teasingly causing her friend to turn extremely red.

"No… no…" Hinata said laughing nervously before finishing, "… if he brings me flowers then I would appreciate it… I really like the flower shop's flowers, their very pretty."

"Yeah, that would be nice of him… if he wasn't so dense!" Sakura said hands curled into a fist. Hinata just gave off a small sigh as they continued walking.

_Flowers! No…_ Naruto screamed inside as he looked around. He quickly left the bush and started walking off.

"Why flowers?" he asked out loud as his legs took him to the only flower shop in the village.

_Wait! The bet! Remember? You can't lose!_ His thoughts screamed at him to stop and he did. He was merely a couple of feet from entering the flower shop.

_But I have to… Hinata wants it… and she is a good friend of mine…_ he said fighting back his thoughts. He had to swallow his pride and lose, for the sake of Hinata's happiness and so… he entered.

The bell rung and he looked to the counter to see a lady with long blonde hair like an older version of Ino.

"Welcome! Can I help you with anything young man?" the lady asked sweetly. Naruto just shook his head slightly and grabbed a pink rose.

"I would like to buy this please," he said handing the pink rose to the lady.

"Wow, is it for someone special?" she asked genuinely smiling at him before adding a pink bow.

"Um… a good friend, that's all," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh okay, I know she'd like it," she said taking the money from Naruto.

"Um…" he begun to say, "… are you Ino's mom?" the lady just giggled a little before nodding.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto! Why isn't she working today?" he asked a bit worried. Wait… worried? Why the heck was he worried? It's a good thing she wasn't there or he would lose right?

"Oh, my dear Ino had to go on a mission today," she said a bit sad, "… with Choji and Shikamaru."

"Oh…" Naruto said as he heard her partners' name, "Thank you!"

He quickly left the shop and headed to Hinata's house, but all he could think of was the blonde who started this whole game.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said giving her a fox grin as she opened the door.

"N... Naruto…" she said blushing.

"Here!" Naruto held out the pink rose in front of her and she looked at it shocked.

"How did you know?" she said shocked and happy.

"Do you like it?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"Yes I do… thank you," she said taking the flower and smiling at him, "Um… do you want to… um… come in?"

She looked at him almost hoping, yet almost wishing he wouldn't. Naruto gave her a small smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I have to go…" he said receiving a sigh from the Huuga. Naruto put his arms around her to give her a birthday hug before leaving a stunned female standing at her door.

"Man!" the spiky blonde hair male screamed as he headed home. His thoughts kept wandering off to a certain female blonde. What did she have to do? Why was she always paired with those two? How come he wasn't paired up with her more?

_Stop! Do not think of her! She is only a friend and that is all!_ He screamed at his self angrily. As he continued on his way home he could smell something sweet and… flowery?

_Who could it be?_ He thought and a certain blonde's face appeared and for some reason, he smiled.

* * *

Um... another short one! Okay! i know i was going to write more but i got tired!

i have to write a 8 page essay soon, so hopefully i can update soon!

please stay tune!

only two more chapters and thats it!

love,

kiwi4me


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**Present to End**_

Naruto followed his nose to see a blonde hair swaying in the breeze. She was lying against a tree smiling. Naruto wanted to know why she was smiling so he decided to move in closer only to see a pineapple haired man with her.

"Hm… Naruto," Shikamaru called out. Naruto sat beside him wondering why they were sitting together…. at night… alone…

"So what ya'll talking about?" the blonde asked.

"Did you give a present for Hinata yet?" Ino asked smirking at him. Naruto just gave his usual grin and nodded.

"Yep! She said she really likes it!" he stated laughing to himself.

"That reminds me… I have to give my present to her…" Shikamaru said standing, "… I'll talk to you later Ino, see ya Naruto."

He walked off as they said goodbye leaving the two blondes alone.

"You bought her a rose… didn't you?" Ino asked knowingly.

"Um… no! I didn't even step into the shop!" he said to quickly. Ino just laughed before telling him that her mother already told her.

"What? Wait… when did you get back?" Naruto asked confused. Was she there already just waiting for him to come?

"Just awhile ago…" she said giving off a deep sigh before leaning the back of her head against the tree. She closed her eyes reminiscing about something that Naruto didn't know. He just watched her before feeling his face warm up.

_Damn! Stop blushing idiot! _He cursed himself as he looked away and looked out into the field. What is it about her that makes him always blush around her? Her beauty? Her tricks? Her smile…? What is it? He turned once again to face her closed eyes, but they were open. The light blue eyes of her's were almost ghostly in the dark night.

"Naruto…" Ino started looking straight into his oceanic eyes, "… I have to admit something to you…" Naruto looked at her and nodded slightly not blinking at the sight of beauty in front if him.

"What are you doing here…" she said as he leaned in closer, "… were you spying on me…"

Naruto leaned his face in, kissing her and stopping her sentence. Her kisses were addictive and her eyes were hypnotizing; her skin was smooth and pure, her hair was soft as silk. Everything about her, screamed inside his head. Her attitude was harmful, her laughter was contagious, her smile was poisoning… he just cant break free. Ino Yamanaka is an addiction to him.

He broke away after realizing that Ino didn't kiss back, yet she didn't do anything to stop him either. He touched her face gently feeling its softness against his rough palm.

"Naruto," she spoke softly breaking him from his dream, "… what are you doing?"

"I…" Naruto wasn't sure himself but this blonde bombshell was all he thought about and all he felt like thinking about. He grabbed her in his arms and held her. He smells the scent of a garden of flowers every time he sniffed. It was so relaxing and dangerous… just like Ino.

"You can read minds… what do you think I'm doing?" he asked chuckling as his breath tickled her ear. Ino just sat there not hugging back yet not pushing away. They are just friends and nothing more… then why the hell does she feel like her face is as red as a tomato?

"I can read your mind… I just choose not to at the moment…" she retorted giggling. Naruto blushed as he felt her chest move in and out against his. They stayed in the same position for awhile before Ino pushed him away from her.

"How about one last game?" she asked giggling. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement while Naruto's was filled with disappointment.

"Aw… Ino," he begun to whine, but quickly caught himself, "… another one?"

"Yeah… last one before this whole war and everything ends…" she said with a soft sigh, "… I'm getting tired…"

"Okay, since you chose the first two, let me make one!" Naruto said excitedly with a large grin upon his face. Ino looked at him startled before anger overcame her.

"NO! I started this thing, I will be the one to end it!" she explains bitterly to him.

"But I didn't even get to make one yet!" he exclaimed staring directly at her.

"NO! I don't want to play one of your stupid games!" Ino stated angrily.

"I'm already playing in one!" he blurted uncontrollably.

Both blondes stood with fists to the side as anger emits from them. Both eyes filled with fury and maybe even death. Their chakra spiked every second they stared aimlessly at one another. Tsunade, though at the bar drinking, could feel their pulse as she sobered up from drinking her tenth bottle.

"Fine! Then don't play!" Ino finally screamed as Naruto flinched a little.

"Fine!" he screamed through gritted teeth back.

"Fine," Ino said finally able to hold back her anger. Both, still aware of one another, relaxed slightly as their chakra returns to normal. She left with no goodnights or goodbyes and though Naruto doesn't want to admit it, he felt lost and alone once again… a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

_Don't fall in love with Ino…_ he spoke softly to himself, _I think it's a little to late…_

_

* * *

_Aw... lets see...

one more chapter to go and thats it!

but will the game really end? who knows...

but wait and see!

and as always!

i love you all who reviews and fave!

love,

kiwi4me

(PS) a new story coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto and Ino: Hidden Love, Hidden Feelings**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

_**Game Over**_

The next couple of days felt different when he woke up. He wasn't doing anything and he wasn't keeping himself occupied like the past weeks. He got up lazily from his bed to feel the cool morning breeze flowing through the window's crack.

"Damn it… cant you leave my head?!" he said as he placed his hand to his head sitting up. He breathed in deeply hoping to relax his tense muscles and free his mind of her. Those nights not playing her games made a twist in his once wonderful dreams.

It would always be of her and him sitting at the ramen shop talking about none sense, but then Shikamaru shows up. Ino would wrap her arms around Shikamaru's neck as she kissed his lips. They were in a full lip lock in front of him and he couldn't pry his eyes from the scene. Every time this happens, he would tap her on the shoulder and when she turn to face him… he met angry cold eyes from her and he would fall speechless as she turns her back on him, then…

He stopped his thoughts; he didn't want to think about it any longer. He was never the type to be so depress over a girl… other than Sakura of course… but Sakura and Ino is two different people. He was attracted to Sakura because she was crazy, helpful, kind, and has bright green eyes that make him tingle every time he looks into it. Now Ino… he still doesn't really understand why the strong connection he feels toward her. Her skin was as soft as the finest silk, her lips were the taste of heaven, and her gorgeous blue eyes make him melt like pudding. Maybe he was over exaggerating or maybe he wasn't but… he knows he feels something toward her… Ino of all people… he fell for the Yamanaka female.

After he took a shower, he walked out and noticed his legs took him to the small playground where he tries so hard to fit in. he couldn't help but feel a strain against his heart and his breathing begun getting hard. The memories just makes him want to crawl in a corner and cry, but he knows better now… he wont be that weak… he will become the next Hokage after all.

As he walked away he sensed someone near him, but where? He headed to the place where his instincts took him and as he moved closer and closer, his heart thumps harder and harder against his chest. Why was it doing this? He doesn't understand why would his heart do this when he has no idea who his senses took him; was it the anticipation?

He continued down his path to finally smell her scent. The scents of flowers were blooming through his nostrils and into his mind. He couldn't help to feel a smile tug at his lips. He noticed the blonde strands of hair flying effortlessly with the swift wind that blew by softly. She was leaning against the tree as her face stared straight not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Ino?" Naruto said so low it was almost a whisper. She didn't turn her head, nor did she move.

"Naruto…" she finally sighed off patting to a spot next to her, "… come."

Naruto obeyed and wondered why she was acting so different? Was she feeling strange feelings like him? Was she fighting her emotions of 'more than friends' between them? Curiosity took over him as he peered at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked before slumping down beside her. She didn't face him, but she didn't need to for Naruto to tell that something was wrong, but what?

He just sat still waiting for a reply but felt uneasy as the quietness filled the air surrounding them. He frantically look out in front of him and then turned to face the quiet blonde and back to the view again. Ino noticed this and couldn't help but smile at the situation. Here, Naruto Uzumaki the loud, determined blonde was so similar to her. Both hard headed and determined… so much alike, but that can't be good can it? She spoke up softly finding rage from the night weeks ago.

"Naruto," she spoke coldly not removing her face from whatever she was facing. Naruto snapped his head to face her a bit surprised.

"Y… yeah?" he asked patiently.

"You're stubborn," she stated plainly. Naruto couldn't help but choke out a laugh causing Ino to smile.

"Takes one to know one," he said laughing as Ino turned her face to his. The smile danced playfully on her lips wanting to laugh with the cheerful male, but she stopped herself.

"Want to end the war?" she asked seriously catching Naruto off guard. He turned to see her determined eyes and nodded his head.

"We need a treaty… a contract," she added as Naruto kept staring at her blankly.

"Uh… and what would that be Ino?" he asked as butterflies swarm in his stomach but he forced himself to ignore it.

"I dunno," she blurted with a shrug before facing the sky. A short cool breeze flew by once again as strands of her hair tickled his face. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before facing the sky to join her. They both now sat in silence that didn't make him fidget uncontrollably but more like a calm surrounding that made him relax.

"I'm falling for you Ino…" he admitted smiling still focusing on the sky. He then registered what he had said and looked at her. She was a bit surprised as he could see shock upon her big blue eyes.

"Why…" she didn't really know how to answer him after his confession. He just stared at her and smiled happily as if it was easy.

"Because I am…" he said laughing and Ino joined him. She couldn't help it, Naruto just seems to easily make her laugh, angry, and all else. She even told Shikamaru this the day he entered the flower shop. All he did was smirked at her as she just giggled. The day Naruto was sensed by her… it was pretty funny actually when she thinks about it.

"Hey Naruto…" she said breaking their laughter. He scooted closer to her as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Yes?" he asked giving her a foxy grin.

"You're strange," she said giggling before placing her lips with his. Giving him a soft gentle kiss that he returned happily. Once they parted, Naruto kissed her cheeks and spoke softly into her ears.

"I know… but so are you," he said before embracing her in his arms. He was a bit startled to feel Ino hug back, but quickly fell into her arms. They sat like this for awhile feeling secure and safe as the village begins to burst with children and families.

"Hey Ino," Naruto asked softly receiving an 'Hm?' from Ino before finishing, "… you smell nice."

Ino just giggled knowing that it wasn't really what Naruto wanted to actually say as she felt his heart beat race and mind searching for words.

"Thank you," was all that Ino said knowing one day, he would say those three words she need to hear and if he could read minds, he would know that it was what she was thinking. She doesn't admit her feeling to him, no, this was one thing Ino Yamanaka doesn't do first, but maybe this can be an exception.

_I love you._

* * *

Aw... isnt this just cute!

hahahaah! Yes i put Shika in here... dunno why, maybe because they are really close friends... hm... but YEAH!

well let me know! and um... should i still write more NaruIno fanfics? i really dont know! please vote on my poll or review letting me know...

i'm, for some reason, losing my dedication to them.... i know... so sad...

please review!

love,

kiwi4me (who is pondering over nonsense)


End file.
